nothing is as it seems
by lizzie-bean
Summary: ok max micheal and urm...(cough) someone else leave roswell on that ship thingy. isabel stays. yay and her kyle and liz get on really well. liz gets visions and helps ppl. read it, u'll c.


Title: nothing is as it seems  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. Roswell belongs completely to the WB, UPN and Jason Katims (Happy? I got told off for forgetting this)  
  
Author: milly  
  
Category: M/L . group fic.  
  
Summary: okay kind of complicated, but the jest of it is this: After season 2 max and that lot left. I'm thinking...possibly 2-3 years later. Isobel stayed and Kyle Liz and her are really good friends. Anymore will ruin it. Please read its interesting I swear, and you now max and Michael will be in it. Just read damn you!  
  
Liz sat on the desert floor. The night air was cool on her skin, the moment peaceful. She didn't mind being here. Not this time. She watched the stars, heard only silence, felt nothing. No anger. No pain.  
  
She didn't notice him coming up too her, but she knew he was there. She felt his presence; it was amazing that after so long she was still able too remember the feeling, the safety the love, the undeniable connection.  
  
"Those stars hold a thousand stories." He spoke suddenly. Slowly. His voice spiralled around her and she heard it buzz through the distance. She smiled slightly, thinking of the words whilst watching the sky.  
  
"Stories of kings, of soldiers and war?" she replied, not moving keeping her voice steady and free of emotion. "Of soul mates and power...death...destruction"  
  
"Is everything so black and white?" he moved closer to her. "They look it, they look like there's no colour, but there is. vibrant...beautiful" he looked back up "oh Liz if only you could see...things are never what they seem"  
  
Liz stood, turned wiped the dirt of her hands on too her jeans. "I cant through can I? I'm not there, your not here" she look at his face, his unmistakable features. She repeated the last words; confusion entered her mind as she turned to look at her surroundings "not here" "Max what's..."  
  
"Watch" was his one worded reply, as he briefly looked down at her then up at the sky beyond her. Liz turned to find her self facing Kyle. He was on his work clothes cradling a phone to his ear whist washing dishes. "I don't know what the hells going on." Kyle whispered in to the phone, looking around checking he was alone. "I just no there was this...explosion out in the desert...any ideas...you think it could be..." suddenly a plate slips out of his hand and smashes against the floor "damn it!" Liz stares down at the broken shards. Wanting to help Kyle, but unable to touch them, she looked back up, the sound of music filled the space, and the dessert was now a room. She turned to find a mirror, gold rimed stain glassed. Her reflection was in it, but not how she looked now, here. She looked happy smiling, talking to some one, her eyes showing their own laughter. However it doesn't last, she looks through the mirror at the reflection of someone else, unchanged...her face now shocked, stunned in to silence. "Hi Liz. Oh my god I've missed you so much! You look great!" Her voice sounds broken. Like she is going to cry pulling away from the reflection Liz turns in hope of finding her lost friend with in the chaos of this night. But she's gone. So is the room. She stands there alone, looking at the thousands of stars that are surrounding her. Her eyes dart from each blazing white spark to the next. Searching. Seeking something. She stops finding one that she concentrates on, her eyes narrowing. It was getting closer, but seemed more like she was, like it was magnetically pulling her in. closer again, and closer still until it begin to create and form a shape, not round, nor square. Gagged. Sharpe. Flames and sparks were falling off the ship and on to the night sky, heating the earth, turning her aflame. Finally the impact hit the earth. The force astonishing. The wave of energy sent flying her way sent her hurtling to realisation. This wasn't happening. She watched as the sky shook, and as the ship, which now looked like apart of the earth, beamed out with white brilliant light the symbol she new all to well. The symbol max left for. She was right. This wasn't happening. But it would. 


End file.
